The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dicentra peregrina×eximia known by the varietal name ‘Ivory Hearts’. The new variety was discovered in Hokkaido, Japan on May 20, 1990. The first date of asexual reproduction by cuttings was in February of 1991 in Hokkaido, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program cross between unpatented, unnamed Dicentra peregrina rubra (female parent) and Dicentra eximia (male parent). The new variety exhibits similar form and foliage to both parents, but has a more improved vigor and a longer flowering period than both parents. The new variety exhibits similar flower color to an unpatented variety of Dicentra eximina alba, but has more vigor and a different growth habit. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Ivory Hearts’ from other varieties:                1. Compact habit;        2. Improved vigor;        3. Strong, rhizomatous root structure; and        4. Long flowering period.        